


Quail Heart

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Family, Gen, Kindness, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 20:58:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21398545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Prodigal Son, Malcolm Bright + any, Malcolm could use some comforting
Relationships: Gil Arroyo & Malcolm Bright
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2019





	Quail Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cornerofmadness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/gifts).

Malcolm has pushed himself the past few days. One case after another, chasing down every killer in the city, running into danger without thought for his well-being. He has hardly eaten and barely slept. He is not taking proper care of his health, and Gil wants to smack some sense into him. To say he feels responsible for Malcolm is an understatement; Hell, the kiddo is practically his own.

The last day of the week brings a heavy downpour of autumn rain, and Malcolm forgot an umbrella. Drenched in wet cloths and soggy socks, he ends up with a terrible cold. It was just his luck that he got sick. He tried to play it off, he knew he worried Gil, and he doesn’t want to cause him, or the team, any more distress. They worried about him enough already.

Therefore, when another case landed on Gil’s desk, Malcolm was a bit in denial; he was not sick! True, he was running a fever and had the sniffles, but he played it off. He was just worn down, exhausted from lack of sleep and long days.

When the body aches started, he brushed it off—or rather Gil brushed him off when the older man caught Malcolm after he nearly face-planted into the cup of coffee he was holding. His eyes dropped sleepily, and he was sluggish, stiff, and sore. No worry at all. However, when the cough, a phlegmy, dry rattle in his chest came around, he still played the fool. He just had a tiny cold...No big deal; a glass of orange juice to flood his body with vitamin C, and he would be just fine and dandy.

When the sneezing came and the scratchy throat and terrible chills tremble him, he cannot deny the truth any longer. Not that he was fooling Gil; the older man simply took him by the arm, “come on, Kiddo. Let’s get you home.”

Malcolm had a low fever by then and had no fight in him. He snoozed half-way home, barely waking when Gil gently ushered him into the apartment. He crawls into bed and cuddles into the soft sheets, making grabby hands for the cozy blanket Gil kindly gives him.

“Thank you, Gil,” Malcolm groans, miserable, cheeks flushed and his sweat-damp hair sticking to his forehead. He is asleep before Gil can bring him a cup of soothing, hot tea with honey and lemon.

Gil smiles and sets the drink aside, it will be there for Malcolm when he wakes. Leaning down, he kisses Malcolm’s forehead, wraps him in a blanket and wishes him sweet dreams. He doesn’t leave; he picks up his favorite book from the shelf and sits down beside Malcolm. 

The kiddo is sleeping peacefully and will not hear a word Gil says, yet Gil reads out loud to him, hoping that tonight only blissfully dreams will find his son.

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/1054505.html?thread=113217833#t113217833)


End file.
